Mère
by Miss Homme Enceinte 2
Summary: Dans l'épisode 22 de Saint Seiya Omega, on remarque que Haruto est troublé en voyant Shunreï. Que cache son passé? Pourquoi ne voit-on jamais sa mère? Qui est-t-elle?
1. Chapitre 1: Découverte

Mère…

Source: Saint Seiya Omega

Genre: UA (pour certains chapitres) + POV + Family + Romance

Couple: Haruto x Ryùho

Disclaimers: Les personnages de Saint Seiya Omega et Saint Seiya ne sont pas à moi! Sauf Akeko, ses parents, Kalina-Orphée, Doryan, Lysandre et Roza sont à moi.

Les phrases en italique sont les pensées du personnage qui a le POV.

Les phrases en gras sont le fait que mon personne écrit!

Les phrases entre les Astérix et en gras sont le fait que les personnages parlent par télépathie!

Résumé: Dans l'épisode 22, on remarque que Haruto est troublé en voyant Shunreï. Que cache son passé? Pourquoi ne voit-on jamais sa mère? Qui est-t-elle?

Chapitre 1: Découverte

POV?

_**Cher journal,**_

_**Nous sommes le 4 juillet, et il est pleut depuis deux semaines. Mais ça fait aussi deux jours que j**__**'**__**ai appris une grande nouvelle. Un peu plus tôt dans l**__**'**__**après-midi je suis allée voir mon père pour lui annoncer la réponse des examens. Positifs. Tous, sans exceptions.**_

_**Nous étions au salon, il relisait pour la centième fois les résultats des examens tandis que moi je buvais mon thé tranquillement. Même si je ne le montrais pas, j'avais peur qu'il me demande le pire. Si tel devait être sa réponse, je quitterais la maison pour rejoindre mon amant. Mais sa question fut tout autre chose, ce qui me surprit grandement…**_

-Que comptes-tu faire, Akeko?

-La question ne se pose même pas, 'pa. avais-je répondu en posant ma tasse.

-Tu es sûre de toi? m'avait-il demandé. Tu es encore jeune.

_**La phrase super énervante! « Tu es encore jeune! » J'ai eu mes 24 ans, il y a de cela un mois et 7 ans auparavant je me suis battue contre des adversaires coriaces, quand même!**_*

-Oublierais-tu que je suis majeure? avais-je grogné légèrement agacée. Ça fait 4 ans que je suis revenue au pays.

-Que t'ont apporté ces entraînements, ces Guerres Saintes? m'avait demandé mon père en me regardant droit dans les yeux.

_**Que m'avaient apporté toutes ces années loin du Japon? Une Vie, cher Journal. Car si j'étais restée, je serais devenue folle. **_

_**Une chance que j'avais su convaincre Mr. **__**Kido de partir car je savais que je reviendrais au Japon avec une armure. Et j**__**'**__**y suis parvenue, même si je ne suis pas rentrée au Japon, restant au Sanctuaire auprès de ma meilleure amie, Marine.**_

_**J**__**'**__**étais connue sous le nom d'Akeko Chevalier de bronze du Lynx, on murmurait dans mon dos que ma puissance équivalait à celle d**__**'**__**un Chevalier d**__**'**__**argent. Comme on murmurait qu'Albior et Orphée Chevaliers d**__**'**__**argent de Céphée et de la Lyre possédaient une Cosmos Energie égalant celles des Chevaliers d'or. L**__**'**__**un vivait sur l**__**'**__**Ile d**__**'**__**Andromède alors que l**__**'**__**autre était porté disparu depuis 13 ans. Et qu'ils étaient mes amants! N'importe quoi…**_

_**Certaines langues de vipères disaient qu'il devait être mort depuis toutes ces années mais ni Albior ni moi ne les avions crues.**_

_**Pendant trois longues années Seiya, Shiryū, Hyoga, Shun et Ikki se sont battus contre différents adversaires:**_

_**Les Chevaliers noirs, les Chevaliers d**__**'**__**argent qui croyaient en le faux Grand Pope, les Chevaliers d**__**'**__**or (j'appris la mort d'Albior, tué par Aphrodite), les Guerriers Divins d**__**'**__**Asgard, les Marinas et Poséidon, Abel, Eris, Artémis et Apollon jusqu'à Hadès, Roi des Enfers. **_

_**En les suivants (Sahaka m'avait appris, enfant, à m'éveiller au 8**__**ème**__** sens) j**__**'**__**appris qu'Orphée n**__**'**__**était pas mort, mais qu'il avait choisi de rester aux Enfers auprès de sa femme, Eurydice. **_

_**Finalement il redevient lui-même en combattant et en vainquant Pharaon Spectre du Sphinx, de l'étoile Céleste de la Bête. Il mourut, blessé par une attaque dans le dos portée par Rhadamanthe.**_

_**Mais j**__**'**__**appris aussi que Shun, le plus doux et le plus pur des 88 Chevaliers, avaient été choisis pour être le Réceptacle d**__**'**__**Hadès! Et ce depuis sa naissance!**_

_**Malheureusement pour moi Athéna avait été claire deux semaines avant le début de la Guerre Sainte. En aucuns cas, je ne devais intervenir. **_

_**C**__**'**__**est ainsi que j**__**'**__**ai assisté, impuissante et tremblante de rage, à l**__**'**__**intrusion de l**__**'**__**âme d**__**'**__**Hadès en Shun puis après (via mon Cosmos) à la mort de mon bien aimé et de ses frères d**__**'**__**armes…**_

_**Son nom? Leonardo…**_

_Je pose mon stylo sur mon bureau, incapable d'écrire plus. Je porte mes mains à mon visage afin que personne ne puisse voir mes larmes, même si je sais que je suis seule._

_Leonardo…Quatre ans que tu es mort, 4 ans que j'ai quitté le Sanctuaire avec l'autorisation d'Athéna. Quatre ans que je n'ai plus de nouvelles de Marine, Shina°, de l'adorable petit chenapan, de Seiya, des 4 autres et d'Athéna._

_Je sais que je ne devrais pas pleurer car je porte en moi la Vie, mais même si j'aime Zenzò, je ne peux oublier les moments que l'on a partagés sans que personne ne le sache pendant cette seule et unique année. _

_Même Marine et Shina l'ignorent. Courage ma p'tite, continue d'écrire. Tu le dois! Courageusement, je reprends mon stylo en main et me replonge dans mes souvenirs…_

-J'ai pu rencontrer des gens très sympathiques qui sont devenus des amis très précieux pour moi et j'ai pu défendre la Terre en tant que Chevalier de bronze. avais-je répondu à mon père, fière.

-Et cette Athéna? Est-ce vraiment Saori Kido?

-Haï. Elle a été très étonnée de me voir.

-Ce qui est normal car tu ne fessais pas parti des 100 enfants qui devaient revenir au Japon avec une armure.

_**Ce qui est curieux avec mon père c'est…lui-même. S'il a d'abord refusé que je quitte le Japon pour une durée de 6 ans, il a accepté de me revoir après tout ce temps. **_

_**Grâce à lui, j'ai pu rattraper mon retard sur mes études, m'y plongeant avec l'énergie du désespoir, obtenant mon diplôme à seulement 22 ans.**_

_**Maintenant je suis en congé car à la Pallestre où je travaille, le sous-directeur m'avait dit que je travaillais trop depuis que j'y étais entrée. Mon père se lève, je me lève et le suis, il va au salon, vers son bureau. **_

_**Arrivé au « Tiroir Interdit » tout près de la bibliothèque, je le vois l'ouvrir, plonger sa main à l'intérieur pour en sortir un cahier.**_

-Ce que je vais te donner, Akeko, devra rester entre nous. Je crois que même Mlle Kido ignore ce fait même si elle est la réincarnation de la Déesse Athéna.

_**Quelque chose que Son Altesse Athéna ignore? À ce moment j'étais très curieuse. Mon père me tendit un journal intime où en lettres dorées se trouvait le prénom Sanna.**_

_**Imagine ma surprise, cher Journal. Ce journal appartenait à ma mère! **_

_**Quand mon père me le donna, mon premier reflexe fut de l'ouvrir pour comprendre qui était vraiment ma mère et pourquoi était-elle partie 2 heures après ma naissance!**_

-Calme-toi Akeko.

-Me calmer? répète-je, incrédule et fâchée. C'est trop fort! Pendant toute mon enfance j'ai souffert de ne pas savoir qui était ma mère et maintenant que j'ai peut-être les réponses à mes questions, tu me demandes d'être calme?!

_**Mais mon père resta de marbre face à mes mots. Il croisa simplement les bras sur son torse, seul son regard était dur comme l'acier, me montrant que la colère n'était pas loin. Je me tue. Après tout, provoquer mon père n'était la chose à faire dans mon état. Même si je suis un Chevalier, je me dois de respecter mon père.**_

-Si je te demande d'être calme c'est parce que tu vas découvrir quelque chose de très surprenant sur ta mère.

-Tu l'as lu?

_**Mais mon père m'avait fit signe que non, m'expliquant que ma mère lui avait demandé de me le remettre quand j'aurais 20 ans.**_

-Tu les as depuis 3 ans, tu as le droit de le lire. me dit-il en posant sa main gauche sur mon épaule. Si j'étais toi, je commencerais tout de suite.

-Arigato papa.

_**Et mon père partit de la maison pour se rendre chez un ami. J'en ai profité pour aller dans ma chambre, m'asseyant sur mon lit, le journal intime de maman en mains. En l'ouvrant je vis le dos d'une photo où se trouve une fine écriture (ressemblant beaucoup à la mienne), je lis ceci.**_

_**"A ma petite fleur, 9 septembre."**_

_**Cette photo a été prise 3 ans après ma naissance, cher Journal! Sentant mon cœur battre comme un fou, je retourne lentement la photo. J'ai peur de ce qu'elle va me montrer…**_

_**Sur la photo se trouve une jeune femme d**__**'**__**une vingtaine d**__**'**__**années aux longs cheveux verts et au regard gris, habillée d**__**'**__**une robe rose avec du côté gauche de la tête deux roses rose. Elle tient dans ses bras un bébé aux cheveux verts. A sa droite se trouve un petit garçon d**__**'**__**à peu près 2 ans aux cheveux bleus (foncé contrairement aux miens) et aux yeux gris.**_

_**La jeune femme se tient assise, le dos appuyé contre le tronc d'un arbre, elle est très belle. J'ai compris en voyant cette photo, cher Journal.**_

_**Moi qui m**__**'**__**étais faite à l**__**'**__**idée d**__**'**__**être fille unique, j**__**'**__**étais heureuse mais triste en même temps. Car vois-tu, cher Journal, je connais ces deux petits garçons que sont mes demi-frères**__**…**_

_La sonnerie du téléphone m'empêcha de continuer, je me lève, pose le journal de maman sur ma table de chevet, quitte ma chambre et cours jusqu'au téléphone du couloir que je décroche rapidement._

-Allô?

*Ne pas tenir compte que dans l'animé c'est Seiya et ses compagnons qui se sont battus contre les Chevaliers sous-marins qui avaient volé le casque de l'armure d'or du Sagittaire. Dans cette histoire, c'est uniquement mon personnage qui s'est battu contre eux!

°Je n'aime pas le prénom « Shaïna » qu'on lui donne, c'est pour ça que j'écris « Shina » !

**Adoré? Pas adoré? N'hésitez pas à le dire!**


	2. Chapitre 2: Vacances

**En remerciant les personnes qui ont lu (ou vont lire) ma fanfic! Je vous souhaite une agréable lecture!**

Chapitre 2: Vacances 

POV Akeko

-Allô?

-Mlle Nakamura*? me répondit une voix d'homme.

-C'est moi. me présente-je, méfiante. À qui ai-je affaire?

-Tu ne te rappelles peut-être pas de moi, je suis Shiryū.

_Shiryū__! Le Chevalier Divin du Dragon! Avec Hyoga, __Shiryū__ est le seul Chevalier avec qui j'ai pu discuter lors de la fin de la Guerre Sainte contre Poséidon. _

-Si, si, je me rappelle bien de toi! souris-je, heureuse. Comment vas-tu?

-Je vais bien, merci. En faite, je te téléphone car je viens bientôt me marier et Shunreï m'a demandé si tu accepterais d'être sa demoiselle d'honneur.

_Mon sourire s'agrandit. Ainsi dont mon ami va se marier avec la femme qu'il aime?_

-Bien sûr que j'accepte! Est-ce que Hyoga, Shun, Seiya, Athéna et Ikki seront là?

-Oui, ils seront là, ainsi que Shina, Kiki, Seika et les autres Chevaliers de bronze.

_Revoir Kiki et Shina me font bondir le cœur, mais une ombre m'empêche d'être à 100% heureuse._

-Marine ne viendra pas?

_Quelle va être la réponse de __Shiryū__? Je ne peux m'empêcher d'être nerveuse. Mais pas longtemps car sa réponse me surprit._

-En faite elle est portée disparue depuis la fin de la Guerre Sainte contre Hadès.

_Mon cœur rata un battement. Marine? Portée disparue?_

-Seiya a tout fait pour la retrouver, mais il n'a pas réussi. m'expliqua Shiryū.

_Marine…Ma première meilleure amie quand je suis arrivée au Sanctuaire avec mon maître__._

-…cher?

_C'est la voix de mon ami qui me ramène au temps présent. Je cligne plusieurs fois des yeux pour me remettre de mes émotions, essuyant mes yeux du revers de la main gauche, la droite tenant le combiné du téléphone._

-Pardon? m'excuse-je. Tu as dis quelque chose Shiryū?

-Je disais à ton arrivée en Chine, veux-tu qu'Ikki et moi venions te chercher? répéta-t-il.

-D'accord. accepte-je avec le sourire. Mais quand aura lieu la cérémonie? Car je n'ai pas de robes ou de tenues appropriées.

-Elle aura lieu dans six mois.

_Six mois…Mon ventre sera alors assez voyant mais après tout __Shiryū__ et les autres ne sont-ils pas mes amis?_

-D'accord. accepte-je, souriante. Y aura-t-il une soirée dansante?

-Pourquoi? me demande mon ami, amusé. Veux-tu danser avec le plus grognon de tous les chevaliers de bronze?

-Oh, Ikki? répondis-je, faussement boudeuse. Je pensais avec le marié!

_Le rire de __Shiryū__ me fit du bien au cœur. Par contre, je suis curieuse de savoir si Hyoga a sut déclarer ses sentiments à mon petit frère?_

-Shiryū? se fit entendre une voix. J'espère qu'il n'y aura pas d'alcool, tu sais bien que je ne le supporte pas?

-Ne t'inquiète pas Shun, il n'y en aura pas.

-Tu as demandé à Akeko-sempaï si elle acceptait de venir pour le reste des grandes vacances? ré-entendis-je la voix d'Andromède.

-Non Shun, le vilain Chevalier du Dragon ne me l'a pas du tout demandé! dis-je avec amusement.

-Akeko!

_C'est avec plaisir que j'entendis la voix de __Shiryū_ _être faussement en colère puisqu'il ria avec moi de bon cœur. Après quelques minutes, je lui fis comprendre que j'acceptais avec joie la proposition de venir pour le reste des grandes vacances!_

-Serai-ce au Japon? demande-je avec le sourire.

-Oui, à la fondation Kido.

-Ok, je serais là dès demain matin! souris-je, ravie. Est-ce que Hyoga pourra venir me chercher à la gare? Je n'ai pas de voitures et je ne voudrais pas déranger Mlle Kido.

-Tu ne me déranges absolument pas, Chevalier. entendis-je une voix féminine, souriante.

-Oh, Athéna-sama! m'exclame-je, très surprise.

-Appelle-moi Saori, d'accord Akeko?

-Bi…en, votre Majesté. acquiesce-je de la tête, bégayante.

-N'aie pas peur, Akeko. me rassure la voix d'Athéna.

-C'est que…hésite-je. C'est la première fois que j'entends votre voix au téléphone.

-Je comprends ton émotion Chevalier. me rassura Athéna, souriante. Va préparer tes affaires, Hyoga viendra te chercher demain à 9 heures. Cela te convient-il?

-Je vous remercie, Saori-sama.

-A demain Akeko.

-Au revoir Votre Majesté.

_Nous raccrochons en même temps. Décidant de ne pas perdre une seconde, je cours dans ma chambre où je sors de sous mon lit ma valise que je pose sur mon bureau. J'aurais le temps de la faire demain matin, puisque je me lève à 6h00._

_Me couchant sur mon lit, les bras sous ma nuque, je réfléchis au comment je pourrais annoncer aux concernés que je suis leur sœur? Que mon père n'était pas Monsieur Kido, mais que notre mère était bel et bien Sanna __P__isces__?_

-Quel aurait été ma vie, maman, si tu m'avais amené avec toi? tourne-je la tête vers l'unique photo d'elle avec mes demi-frères sur ma table de chevet. Avais-tu peur de constater que tes 3 enfants seraient de futurs Chevaliers?

_Bien sûr la photo de Maman ne me donna aucunes réponses, mais à qui pourrais-je poser ces questions? À Athéna? Impossible sa Majesté ne s'était pas encore réincarnée…_

_Sans m'en rendre compte, je m'endormis assez rapidement._

*Nom de famille réelle car je n'avais pas d'inspiration pour en créer un autre!


	3. Chapitre 3: Vacances chez Athéna

**Je remercie chaleureusement celles et ceux qui lisent ma fanfic! N'hésitez pas à laisser des rewiens!**

Chapitre 3 : Vacances chez Athéna

POV Akeko

_Lorsque mon réveil sonna, je le fis taire en faisant sortir ma main droite de sous mes couvertures. Aujourd'hui est un jour pas comme les autres et pour cause: Je vais passer le reste des grandes vacances chez Athéna! Je me lève, le cœur joyeux pour ensuite me diriger vers ma salle de bain adjacente à ma chambre. _

_40 minutes plus tard, j'en ressors lavée, habillée et les cheveux séchés. Avec l'idée de me couper les cheveux avant le mariage de __Shiryū_ _et de Shunrei_

_Je sors de ma chambre pour me diriger vers la salle à manger où je découvre au milieu de la table…Des crêpes occidentales! Mon petit déjeuner préféré! À côté de mon assiette se trouve un mot plié en 4, je le prends, le déplie et me mis à le lire._

-"À ma gourmande fille, je suppose qu'elles ont du te manquer. Bisous, papa"

_Un sourire reconnaissant orna mes lèvres._

-Merci, papa. le remercie-je.

_M'installant à table, je pique avec ma fourchette deux crêpes, les coupes en lamelles et porte un premier morceau dans ma bouche. Mmmm…Trop bon, papa y a rajouté mon sucre préféré; du sucre de canne. Dix minutes plus tard, je suis de nouveau dans ma salle de bain, me lavant les dents. Un coup d'œil à ma montre m'indique qu'il est 7h50._

_Une fois mes dents lavées et rincées, je sors de la salle de bain afin de préparer ma valise. Vingt minutes plus tard, j'ai terminé. Il me reste à attendre l'arrivée de Hyoga, soit 50 minutes. J'ai tout mis: _

_Mes vêtements, quelques kimonos, ma trousse de toilettes, mes pantoufles, mon peignoir, ma robe de nuit, quelques livres, mon journal intime, celui de maman, (aussi étonnant soit-il) mon diplôme de professeur et 4 photos._

_La première représente ma mère souriante, assisse, le dos contre un arbre tenant mon plus jeune demi-frère dans ses bras._

_Sur la 2__ème__ j'y suis représentée avec Marine, Shina et Kiki sur mes épaules, deux mois après la fin de la Guerre Sainte aux Enfers. _

_La troisième représente Seiya serrant Athéna par la taille (leur amour n'est un secret pour personne), Seika à la gauche de son frère, toute souriante._

_A sa droite Shiryū et Shunrei sont dans la même position que notre Déesse et le nouveau Chevalier d'or du Sagittaire, Shun est assit sur les genoux de Hyoga en train de l'embrasser passionnément sous le regard réprobateur mais tendre d'Ikki. On ne le voit pas sur la photo mais Ikki et Seika se tiennent par la main. _

_La dernière photo représente Lysandre. En un mot: le fils de Milo et de Camus._

_Lysandre a hérité les yeux bleu indigo de Camus, une peau bronzée pour une chevelure bouclée et bleue marine, héritée de Milo._

_Il possède un puissant Cosmos, quoi de plus normal? Depuis que je l'ai recueilli, je l'entraîne 1 week-end sur 2, lors des jours fériés et 2 semaines pendant les grandes vacances._

_Finalement, je ne dus pas attendre longtemps car on sonna à la porte. Courant comme une folle, je descends les escaliers 4 à 4, reconnaissant les Cosmos, me dirigeant vers la porte d'entrée. M'arrêtant de courir, j'en profite pour récupérer mon souffle. On sonna une deuxième fois. _

_Souriante, j'ouvris la porte après avoir récupérer mon souffle._

-Salut les garçons! m'écris-je toute joyeuse.

-Bonjour Akeko! me rendirent-ils mon salut.

_Devant moi se trouve Hyoga et Shun. C'est incroyable, ils n'ont pas changé! Seuls les cheveux de Shun ont poussé, il est trop beau avec._

-Entrez, entrez. me mis-je de côté. Vous voulez boire quelque chose?

_J'ai décidé que je porterai mon masque que lorsque j'arriverai chez Athéna. Mes amis entrèrent, à cet instant je vis une chevelure blonde derrière Hyoga. Non, je ne suis pas folle. J'ai bien remarqué que Hyoga s'est fait une queue de cheval mais les cheveux que je vois ne sont pas les siens._

-Qui est-ce? demande-je en tournant la tête vers Shun.

-Allons à la cuisine, tu veux bien? me répondit-il.

_Étonnée par l'éclat que je vis dans ses yeux, j'acquiesce de la tête, indiquant à Hyoga où se trouve le salon. Un peu plus tard, Shun m'aide à préparer le café demandé par mon ami Russe, deux citronnades pour lui et mon thé au jasmin. _

-Les cheveux que tu as vus sont ceux de Kalina.

-Kalina? répète-je, intriguée. Qui est-ce?

_Shun baissa la tête, ses mèches m'empêchent de lire son regard mais je n'ai pas besoin de mots. Il a peur. Mais pourquoi? Brusquement, je me souviens qu'un an après mon départ Shun était tombé malade, très malade même. Et depuis 2 semaines, je souffre des mêmes symptômes. Je m'avance vers lui, lui relève tendrement le menton, ses yeux brillent. Ils me demandent de lui pardonner mais je lis aussi beaucoup d'amour et de peur. Doucement, je sèche ses pleurs du pouce._

-Shun…murmure-je tendrement son prénom. Je sais ce que tu me refuses de dire.

_Je lui murmure ce que j'ai compris à l'oreille, l'enlaçant. Il acquiesce de la tête, silencieusement, après 2 minutes de silence, il me fit jurer ce qu'il me murmura à l'oreille. Ce que je promis. Je lui rendis sa liberté, un sourire reconnaissant étira ses lèvres._

-Merci…

_Je lui souris à mon tour, lui disant qu'à l'avenir s'il avait un coup de cafard qu'il n'hésite pas à venir me voir. Ce qu'il promit en me disant que je devais faire de même. Je promis, moi aussi._

-Shun? Akeko?

_Tournant la tête vers Hyoga, je lui souris. Lui demandant pardon de notre retard, je lui demande de retourner au salon qu'on arrive dans 1 petite minute._

_Je pris le plateau avec nos boissons et le rejoignit au salon, accompagné de Shun._

-Voici les boissons, cher Chevalier impatient! souris-je.

_Hyoga me sourit, amusé. Je lui tendis son café et une des deux limonades qu'il donna à l'enfant à sa droite. Je tendis le verre de limonade à Shun, il s'installa à la gauche du petit garçon car malgré ses traits fins, il s'agit bien d'un garçon._

_A mon tour, je m'installe sur le canapé en face de Hyoga. Nous discutons de tout et de rien, juste au moment où l'enfant leva, timidement, le doigt._

-Oui, Kalina? lui sourit Hyoga.

_Le prénommé Kalina tourna la tête vers Hyoga, bougea ses mains. C'est Shun qui me traduisit ces paroles._

-Kalina voudrait savoir si nous ne serions pas parents car les gens pourraient te confondre avec moi si tu n'étais pas brune aux yeux bleus ciels.

-Tu es vif d'esprit et très intelligent, Kalina. souris-je, nerveuse.

_Je n'avais jamais remarqué que Shun et moi avions la même forme de visage. Bon, d'un côté c'est normal car avec le port obligatoire du masque, je n'aurais pas pu comparer. En regardant Kalina dans les yeux, je ne peux m'empêcher de frissonner. _

***Inutile de cacher plus longtemps votre secret…*** me parvient une voix d'enfant dans ma tête. ***Ma tante.***

_Serrant un peu trop fort ma tasse, elle se brisa en morceaux, me coupant la paume de la main. Surprise, je lâche un cri d'étonnement et de douleur à la fois._

-Akeko! crièrent mes amis, inquiets.

-Ce n'est rien, les gars. Kalina m'a surprise avec son don pour la télépathie.

-Excuse-nous, on aurait du t'en parler avant. s'excusa Hyoga puis tournant la tête vers l'enfant. Kalina? Veux-tu bien t'excusez auprès d'Ake…

-Non, il a raison. interrompis-je mon ami.

-Pardon?! s'étonnèrent mes amis.

_Shun a terminé de nouer mon mouchoir sur ma plaie. Tout comme Hyoga, il me regarde étonné._

-Hier, j'ai appris quelque chose de très surprenant sur ma mère. Je voulais vous le cacher, mais Kalina m'oblige de vous le révélez. révèle-je, sérieuse. Attendez-moi 1 minute, je reviens.

-Très bien, on t'attend.

_Quittant le salon, je me dirige vers les escaliers. Les montants 4 à 4, je me dirige ensuite vers ma chambre où j'ai laissé ma valise. Ouvrant la tirette centrale, j'en sors le journal intime de ma mère puis je redescends avec ma valise que je pose à l'entrée. Arrivée au salon, je constate que les morceaux de ma tasse ont été jetés à la poubelle et le parquet nettoyé._

-Lis-le, tu comprendras. tendis-je le journal à Shun.

_Shun prit le journal, se réinstalla sur le fauteuil qu'il a quitté quelques instants plus tôt. Je m'installe sur le coude gauche du fauteuil où est assit Kalina. Je demande à Hyoga de garder le silence. Lorsque Shun eut terminé sa lecture, il tourna la tête vers moi, le visage livide. _

_Je lis dans ses yeux de la stupeur, de l'incompréhension et de la joie._

-Je devine les questions que tu dois te poser. pris-je la parole. Je me les suis posées durant toute la nuit sans trouver de réponses. Mais comme toi, je suis heureuse que tu sois mon petit frère.

-Ton petit frère? répéta Hyoga, intrigué, ne comprenant pas.

-Avant que ma mère ne rencontre Mitsumada Kido, elle est tombée amoureuse de Hiro Nakamura qui est le père d'Akeko. tourna la tête mon frère vers son amant. Puis sans donner la moindre explication, elle quitta l'hôpital, abandonnant son compagnon et sa fille. Un an plus tard, elle donna naissance à Ikki puis 2 ans après, je suis venu au monde.

-Mais le plus surprenant est que notre mère était beaucoup plus âgée que les vingt ans qu'elle prétendait avoir lorsqu'elle a rencontré mon père. termine-je les explications.

-Comment ça? nous demanda Hyoga.

_Mon petit frère lui tendit le journal intime de notre mère, en lui précisant la page à lire. Ce que fit mon beau-frère. Lorsqu'il eut terminé sa lecture, mon ami releva la tête où je lis beaucoup de surprise._

-Saori est-elle au courant? me demanda-t-il.

-D'après mon père, non. répondis-je, en reprenant le journal. Ma mère était très secrète sur son passé. Et je comprends pourquoi!

-Il est dommage que ce n'est que maintenant que l'on découvre le passé de notre mère. fit remarquer Shun. D'ailleurs, je crois que Niisan ne voudra pas nous croire même si on devait lui présenter son journal intime.

***Il est 9h10.* **résonna la voix de Kalina dans nos têtes. ***Sa Majesté Athéna va s'inquiéter.***

-Ne t'inquiète pas, p'tit Prince. lui sourit Hyoga. On y va.

-Oh, j'allais oublier! m'exclame-je en me frappant le front.

-Quoi donc? me demandèrent mes amis.

-Il faut que j'aille chercher Lysandre chez un ami. m'explique-je.

-Qui est-il? me demandent Shun en prenant Kalina dans ses bras.

-Mon fils adoptif. répondis-je en remettant une mèche de cheveux.

-Tu ne nous avais pas dit que tu avais adopté un enfant. me fit remarquer Hyoga.

-Je l'ai rencontré dans un orphelinat à Athénes, cinq mois après la défaite d'Hadès. explique-je. Je lui ai promis de l'adopter quand j'atteindrai ma majorité.

-Il est dont ton fils depuis 3 ans. comprit Shun.

-Exact. acquiesce-je. Vous devez savoir une chose avant que nous partions le chercher.

-On t'écoute.

-Je vais vous paraître brutale, mais ce que je vais vous révélez est la stricte vérité.

_Mon frère et mon beau-frère acquiescèrent de la tête, attentant la suite._

-Lysandre est le fils de Camus et de Milo. révèle-je.

-QUOI?! hurla Hyoga.

-Lysandre est né alors que Milo et Camus n'avaient que 15 ans. m'explique-je. Ils ont été très surprit que Camus pouvait porter la Vie et la donner. La seule personne qui a été mise dans la confidence était Mû. Moi, je ne l'ai appris qu'après la Bataille contre le Sanctuaire.

-Alors…baissa la tête Hyoga, coupable. A cause de moi, il a perdu sa mère.

-Je t'arrête tout de suite, Chevalier du Cygne! m'exclame-je, furieuse, en lui relevant le menton. Camus savait qu'il allait perdre la Vie pour sauver celle de Lysandre et la tienne. En tant que Chevalier, il savait les risques qu'il courait, je peux t'assurer que jamais il ne t'en aurait voulu! Si Milo fut meurtri par la mort de son amant, je peux t'assurer qu'il a donné tout son Amour à son fils, parlant de sa mère, lui disant à quel point elle l'aimait, qu'elle était un homme beau, fort et noble qui jamais ne trahira Athéna. Est-ce que c'est clair? Ai-je tors?

_Si Hyoga fut surprit du ton que j'ai employé, il acquiesça. Ses yeux me remercient, que je le soulage d'un énorme poids._

-Mais lors de la Guerre Sainte contre Hadès? me demanda mon petit frère. Qu'est-il devenu?

-Deux semaines auparavant, aidé de Mû, je l'avais amené dans un orphelinat à Athènes. Je lui avais fait la promesse de venir le rechercher dans quelques années, mais que je passerais toujours à Athènes. répondis-je.

-Lysandre savait que c'était la dernière fois qu'il voyait son père en vie? me demanda Hyoga.

-Oui, comme il sait que ses parents étaient des Chevaliers d'or. Il possède un puissant Cosmos. acquiesce-je.

-Quels est son signe zodiacal?

-Lion. souris-je.

_Quittant le salon, je reprends ma valise, ouvre la porte et laisse sortir Shun, tenant dans ses bras Kalina et Hyoga. De la main gauche je ferme la porte à double tours, mets la clé sous le pot d'Hortensia. Me retournant, je m'avance vers Hyoga qui m'a ouvert le coffre. Il me prit ma valise des mains pour la mettre à l'intérieur._

-Merci Hyoga.

-C'est plutôt à moi de te remercier Ake'. me sourit-il, en grec ancien.

-Oh! souris-je. Tu sais, pour l'instant il sait masquer son Cosmos sans le moindre problème. Je l'entraîne aux Arts Martiaux afin qu'il puise surprendre d'éventuels ennemis.

-Vraiment? ferma-t-il le coffre. Lui apprends-tu ses futures techniques?

-Ça va, j'ai souvent observé Ayor lorsque nous nous entraînions. avoue-je.

-Nous ferions bien de nous dépêcher. nous sourit Shun. Athéna, Seiya et les autres ont tellement hâte de te revoir.

-Ok! acceptons Hyoga et moi.

_Me dirigeant vers la portière gauche, je l'ouvre puis la referme après être entrée dans la voiture. Kalina se trouve à ma droite, déjà attaché. Hyoga s'installa devant le volant, Shun à sa gauche._

-A quelle heure dois-tu reprendre Lysandre? me demanda Shun en bouclant sa ceinture.

-Vers 14 heures. répondis-je. Mais je préfère arriver une demi-heure à l'avance.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, tu y seras. me sourit mon petit frère.

_À mon tour, je lui souris. Tournant la tête vers mon neveu, je décide de mieux le connaître afin d'être une bonne tante. Cependant, je n'oublie pas de m'attacher._

-Pourquoi ne parles-tu pas Kalina? lui demande-je.

_Mais Kalina ne tourna pas la tête vers moi. Cependant, je lis dans ses yeux beaucoup de tristesse._

-Kalina refuse de parler depuis qu'il a cru que j'allais mourir. répondit Shun.

-Pardon?! demande-je, en tournant la tête vers mon frère, n'en croyant pas mes oreilles.

-Il y a deux ans, avec Seiya, nous avons aidé Miho à descendre des affaires qu'elle voulait se débarrasser. m'expliqua mon frère. En descendant les escaliers, j'ai raté une marche. À mon réveil Seiya m'expliqua que lors de ma

chute je m'étais cogné fortement la tête sur le carrelage. Je suis resté trois mois dans un profond coma après lesquels j'ai su me réveillé.

-Je comprends, il a du être présent lors de ta chute. dis-je après avoir réfléchie.

_Puis je tourne la tête vers Kalina, décidant de le questionner sur autres choses._

-Quelle est ta couleur préférée, Kalina?

***Le blanc.***

_Pour me répondre, il a tourné la tête vers moi, ses yeux me remercient. Je lui souris tendrement, heureuse de le voir sourire._

_10 minutes plus tard, j'appris que Kiki l'entraîne car personne n'à endosser l'armure d'argent de la Lyre depuis la mort d'Orphée. Ce qui n'est pas étonnant puisque Lyra souhaite avoir un Chevalier ayant le cœur aussi noble et aussi pur que celui qu'Orphée. Kalina m'apprit aussi que son seul ami à l'école s'appelle __Doryan._

_Pendant le trajet jusqu'à la maison d'Athéna, Kalina s'est endormi. J'en profite pour discuter avec mon beau-frère puisque Shun lit un livre._

-Dis-moi Hyoga?

-Oui Ak'?

_Un sourire amusé étira nos lèvres à mon beau-frère et moi, il est le seul à m'avoir appelé "Ak" avec mon maître et Marine, bien entendu._

-Je voulais savoir une chose.

-Je t'écoute. m'écouta Hyoga sans quitter la route des yeux.

-Est-ce vrai que vous avez pu parler aux Chevaliers d'or lorsque vous vous trouviez tous les 17 devant le Mur des Lamentations?

_Le visage de Hyoga ne montra rien, mais Shun arrêta sa lecture. Du coin de l'œil, j'aperçois de la tristesse sur le visage de mon jeune frère. Et mince…_

-Oui, nous avons pu leur parler avant qu'ils ne prennent la décision de détruire le Mur en unissant leurs forces à l'intérieur de la flèche d'Ayoros.

_Ce n'est pas Hyoga qui vient de me répondre mais mon frère. Je sentis mon cœur se serrer de désespoir car Leonardo ne leur a sûrement pas parlé de moi._

-Lors de la destruction du Mur, nous avons entendu, Shun et moi, la voix d'Aldébaran dans nos têtes.

_Relevant la tête, le cœur plein d'espoir, j'écoute attentivement les paroles de Hyoga qui tourna la tête vers moi. Nous sommes face à un feu rouge. _

-Il nous demandait de ne pas avoir peur de nos sentiments, que sitôt la Guerre Sainte terminée que nous nous déclarions. m'expliqua Shun. Ce que nous avons fait, six mois plus tard.

-Il nous a aussi demandé à ce que lui on rende un service, ce que nous avons accepté. poursuivit l'ex-disciple de Camus. Il nous a demandé de transmettre à sa fiancée qu'il veillerait sur elle et sur l'enfant qu'elle mettra au monde si elle devait être enceinte d'un autre homme que lui.

-Et que jamais la Mort ne pourra effacer les merveilleux moments passés avec elle et qu'il l'aimera toujours jusqu'au jour où elle le rejoindra. termina Shun, en pleurs.

-Leonardo…murmure-je, des larmes de remerciement coulent le long des mes joues. Merci…

***Qui est-ce?*** me demanda la voix de Kalina dans ma tête, encore un peu endormi.

_M'essuyant les yeux afin que ni Shun ni Hyoga ne remarquent que j'ai pleuré, je tourne la tête vers mon neveu qui m'a entendu. Moi aussi, je vais t'apprendre quelque chose, mon petit Kalina._

***Leonardo était le vrai prénom du précédent Chevalier d'or du Taureau. C'était mon amant, une sorte de fiancé.***

_Kalina ouvrit de grands yeux surpris en entendant ma voix dans sa tête mais son air surprit fut remplacé par un grand sourire ravi, la flamme de la curiosité luit dans ses yeux._

***Je suppose que tu sais que tes parents sont les Chevaliers Légendaires du Cygne et d'Andromède?***

***Oui! Papa m'en m'a parlé quand j'avais 4 ans!* **acquiesça Kalina.** *Et qu'Oncle Ikki est celui du Phénix.***

***Exact.* **souris-je.** *Connais-tu les prénoms des défunts Chevaliers d'argent?***

_Kalina réfléchit, ses petits sourcils se touchant presque, l'air concentré. Trop mignon._

***Je sais qu'il y a Shina de l'Ophiucus, qu'il y avait Marine de l'Aigle, mais pour une étrange raison son armure est devenue de bronze. Elle a été remplacé par le Lynx***

_Étonnée, je regarde mon neveu. Je ne vois pas une seule trace de mensonge dans ses yeux. Comment se fait-il que l'armure de l'Aigle est descendue de grade? D'un côté, ça répond à la question que je voulais poser à Athéna. Ainsi dont, je suis Chevalier d'argent? Quelle étrange sensation!_

***Il y avait Orphée de la Lyre, Albior de Céphée, Algol de Persée. Misty du Lézard, Moses de la Baleine, Asterion des Chiens de Chasse, mais aussi Capella du Cocher, Jamian du Corbeau, Dante du Cerbère, Babel du Centaure, Dio de la Mouche, Sirius du Cocher, Shiva du Paon, Algethi d'Hercule, Aghora du Lotus, Ptolemy de la Flèche, Arachne de la Tarentule, Yaga d'Orion et Noesis du Triangle.***

_Je me demande comment va Algol depuis tout ce temps. Car contrairement à ce que Seiya et les autres croient, il n'est pas mort lorsque Shiryū l'a vaincu. Il est tombé dans le coma et ne l'a pas quitté durant tous les autres combats que mes frères et leurs amis ont menés. Il s'est réveillé 1 semaine avant la Guerre Sainte contre Hadès. Athéna a été très étonnée de la nouvelle, mais je l'ai rassuré en lui précisant qu'il ne se rappelait de rien._

_Grâce à Sa Majesté, il a put rester en vie. J'ai juré de ne jamais révéler ce secret à quiconque. Lorsque je fais une promesse, je n'y reviens jamais dessus._

_Lorsque je lui rendais visite, j'en ai profité pour répondre à toutes ces questions, ai calmé ses peurs, ses angoisses. Lorsqu'il a pu sortir de l'hôpital, il est venu vivre avec moi chez mon père, au Japon._

_À ce moment précis Roza est réapparue. Elle m'a déclaré qu'à partir d'aujourd'hui (1 an s'est écoulé depuis la Guerre Sainte contre Hadès) elle s'occuperait d'Algol, qu'elle me remerciait de s'être occupé de lui._

_Bien sûr, j'ai juré de n'en parlé à personne qu'elle aimait l'ex-Chevalier de Persée. Elle est restée 2 mois chez mon père et moi pour ensuite quitter le Japon accompagnée d'Algol pour la Côte d'Azur où ils se sont mariés 6 mois plus tard._

_En devenant sa demoiselle d'honneur, j'ai pu découvrir qu'Algol avait retrouvé ses souvenirs, mais qu'il n'était pas redevenu l'homme qu'il était auparavant. Et que Roza attendait leur enfant, une petite fille. J'ai accepté d'être la marraine de la petite qu'ils ont appelée Pavlin._

-Je ne te remercierais jamais assez, Akeko, car sans ton intervention après mon combat contre Shiryū, je serai mort depuis longtemps. m'avait-il remercié à la fin de la cérémonie.

-Remercie mon instinct, car s'il ne m'avait soufflé à l'oreille que tu méritais une seconde chance, je t'aurais achevé moi-même. lui avais-je répondu, sèchement.

_Ma réponse l'avait un peu effrayé, mais il me fit la promesse de ne plus jamais posé le pied sur le sol Japonais ou Grec car s'il devait tomber sur Seiya, ce dernier ne le croirait pas._

-Nous y sommes Akeko! me ramena la voix de Hyoga au présent.

_Je regarde par la fenêtre. Incroyable…Alors c'est ça la maison de Mlle Kido? Sortant de la voiture, je remets mon masque puis j'avance vers l'immense bâtisse, au comble de la surprise._

-Sois la bienvenue Akeko.

_Baissant la tête, Athéna me fait face, un sourire doux aux lèvres. Je pose mon genou gauche à terre, ma main droite posée sur mon cœur, tête basse. Une chance que je porte mon masque…_

-Relève-toi Chevalier. me releva Athéna avec douceur. Ici, tu peux retirer ton masque quand bon te semblera.

-Je…hésite-je. Merci Votre Majesté.

_Le sourire d'Athéna s'agrandit. Me prenant par le bras, Athéna m'expliqua qu'elle va me montrer ma chambre mais avant elle souhaite que je sois présentée aux 5 autres amis de Seiya et des autres. Acceptant avec plaisir puisque je ne connais que Seiya, __Shiryū__, Shun, Hyoga et Ikki comme Chevaliers de bronze._

_Arrivées au salon, je vis 5 hommes dont les visages me sont absolument inco…_

-Mais c'est Akeko! cria l'un d'eux.

_Surprise d'entendre mon prénom venant de cet homme, un grand aux cheveux courts et mauves à la puissante musculature._

-Comment connaissez-vous mon nom, Chevalier? demande-je, glaciale.

_L'homme me regarda surprit. Visiblement il me connaît. Mais où aurais-je pu le rencontrer en dehors de mon travail à la Palestre? Je fouille dans ma mémoire, jamais je n'oublie un visage, mais alors…Pourquoi je ne me rappelle pas de cet homme?_

-Tu ne me reconnais pas?

-Je ne me souviens aucunement de vous. déclare-je sèchement.

-Veuillez pardonnez l'empressement de mon ami, Mademoiselle. déclara un homme aux courts cheveux noirs. Laissez-moi nous présenter.

_J'acquiesce de la tête, acceptant par ce geste les excuses de l'homme et qu'il présente ses compagnons._

-L'homme qui vous a adressé la parole est le Chevalier Geki de la Grande Ourse, l'homme à sa droite se prénomme Jabu de la Licorne. commença les présentations l'homme aux cheveux noirs.

-Enchanté de faire votre connaissance, Mlle. me salua le prénommé Jabu.

-Moi de même, Chevalier de la Licorne. acquiesce-je, un peu plus chaleureuse que tout à l'heure.

-L'homme au regard ébène et aux cheveux blanc se prénomme Ichi Chevalier de l'Hydre.

-Bienvenue à la Fondation Kido.

-Merci.

-L'homme à ma droite se prénomme Ban, c'est le Chevalier du Petit Lion.

-Je suis ravi de connaître une troisième sœur d'armes.

-Je vous remercie, Chevalier. souris-je derrière mon masque.

-Et je termine par moi-même; je suis Nachi le Chevalier du Loup.

-Mes amis, Akeko, ici présente, est le Chevalier d'argent du Lynx. me présenta Athéna.

_Aussi subitement qu'inattendu, je sentis un poids dans mon dos. Me rattrapant de justesse, je tourne la tête pour voir des cheveux roux._

-Kiki! souris-je, heureuse.

-Tu m'as trop manqué Akeko.

_Ce n'est plus la voix d'enfant que j'ai connu, mais celle d'un jeune homme, ses bras autour de mon cou se resserrent un peu plus, je peux sentir son corps prit de sanglots silencieux. Doucement je me retourne pour le prendre dans mes bras. C'est fou ce que Kiki a grandi, il fait 2 têtes de plus que moi!_

-Toi aussi, tu m'as manqué Chenapan. lui caresse-je tendrement les cheveux.

_Je sens sous mes doigts qu'il a laissé pousser ses cheveux. Doucement nous nous écartons, Kiki me sourit à travers ses larmes._

-J'ai du mal à croire que tu sois devenu un si beau jeune homme. souris-je en lui caressant tendrement le visage.

-Tu n'as pas changé d'un pouce, Akeko-chan. me rendit-il mon sourire, en prenant une mèche de mes cheveux. C'est génial que tu ais accepté de passer le restant des vacances chez Athéna!

-Alors tu rêves tout haut mon cher Chenapan, je compte bien me les faire couper! ris-je de bon cœur, en ayant deviné sa pensée.

-Alors promets-moi d'en garder une mèche pour moi! me demanda-t-il très sérieusement.

_Son soudain air sérieux tua mon rire. Je me rappelle que lorsque j'ai rencontré Kiki la première fois il m'avait demandé que je coupe une mèche de cheveux de chaque Chevalier. _

_Ce jour-là, j'ai pu rencontrer les Chevaliers d'or du Bélier et du Taureau: Mû et Aldébaran. C'est depuis ce jour où je suis tombée amoureuse de ce dernier, je ne le savais pas encore, mais Al' était lui aussi tombé amoureux de moi._

_L'avantage à l'époque est que mon masque cachait le rouge qui avait colorié mon visage!_

-Promis juré. accepte-je.

_Un grand sourire éclaira son visage d'adolescent. M'installant sur un sofa, j'invite Nachi à discuter avec Kiki et moi, il accepta._

_Acceptant de m'asseoir à mes côtés, Nachi me parla de la vie des 100 orphelins recueillis par feu-Mr Kido, leurs vies dans cette maison, les règles dures et strictes de Tatsumi puis arriva le jour où ils ont du piocher leurs destinations de formation pour devenir Chevaliers._

-Seiya a tiré la Grèce pour le Sanctuaire, Hyoga la Sibérie, Shiryū la Chine pour les Cinq Pics, Jabu en Algérie, Ban en Tanzanie, Ichi en Finlande, Geki au Canada et moi au Libéria.

-Tu as oublié de parler des lieux d'entraînements de Shun et d'Ikki Nachi-sempaï. lui fit remarquer Kiki.

_C'est vrai, moi-même je l'ai remarqué. Nachi nous regarda à tour de rôle, un sourire au coin des lèvres._

-C'est simple: Shun aurait dût aller s'entraîner sur l'Ile de la Reine Morte et devenir le Chevalier de bronze du Phénix, mais grâce à Ikki il a pu re-piocher et est tombé sur l'Ile d'Andromède. Le reste vous connaissez, je suppose?

_Kiki et moi acquiesçons; les combats contre les Chevaliers d'argent puis la Guerre Sainte contre les Chevaliers d'or, les Guerriers Divins, les Marinas (la découverte de Kanon) et ensuite la Guerre Sainte contre Hadès._

-Mais dis-moi Akeko, comment es-tu devenu Chevalier alors que tu ne faisais pas parti des 100 orphelins? me demanda Ban en me m'offrant un verre d'eau.

-C'est très simple: La vieille du départ du premier groupe d'enfants à partir, je me suis glissée à l'intérieur de la Demeure Kido pour trouver Mitsumasa Kido. souris-je. Une fois entrée, en grimpant aux arbres et en entrant par une fenêtre mal refermée, j'ai pris mille précautions pour ne pas vue par un adulte ou un des chiens de gardes. Après avoir regardé toutes les pièces sans trouver le bureau de Mr Kido, j'ai entendu la voix de Tatsumi dans le couloir, je me suis cachée dans une pièce au hasard et ai laissé la porte légèrement entrouverte pour écouter la conversation. En réalité, je me trouvais dans le bureau de Mr Kido.

-Et après avoir laissé Tatsumi, Mr Kido est retourné à son bureau, non?

-Exact, il fut très surprit de voir qu'une enfant de 10 ans avait réussi à entrer chez lui sans se faire repérer. acquiesce-je. Pendant 2 longues heures, je lui ai expliqué mon rêve de devenir Chevalier car j'espionnais, du haut d'un arbre, ses explications quand les 100 orphelins sont arrivés chez lui.

-Et il a accepté? me demanda Kiki, curieux.

-Après avoir téléphoné à mon père pour être totalement sûr que je ne m'étais pas enfuie, il accepta. Il m'expliqua qu'il m'enverrait dans le deuxième groupe, qui partira dans 2 jours.

-Mais c'est impossible, j'y étais dans le deuxième groupe et pourtant je ne t'y ai vue. me fit remarquer Jabu.

-C'est normal, pour mon âge j'étais petite dont je passais inaperçue. souris-je en remettant une mèche de cheveux derrière mon oreille gauche.

_Nachi acquiesça, les sourcils froncés. À quoi pense-t-il? Je l'avoue, je suis très curieuse. Comme le disait mon maître 'La curiosité est vilain défaut, petite fille.'_

-Tu penses trop, Nachi. l'interpella Jabu.

-Désolé. s'excusa-t-il. Je pensais à quelque chose.

-Excusez-moi les gars, savez-vous où je pourrais trouver Akeko?

_Tournant la tête, je vois Shina. Je me lève, courant dans sa direction._

-Shina!

-Akeko!

_Heureuses de se revoir après toutes ces années, nous nous serrons dans les bras l'une de l'autre. Même si nous portons nos masques, nous savons reconnaître quand nous sommes heureuses. En ce moment précis, c'est le cas._

-Comment vas-tu depuis tout ce temps? lui demande-je.

-Très bien, je te remercie. me sourit mon amie. Et j'ai bien reçue ta dernière lettre. Je n'ai pas eu le temps d'y répondre car je suis tombée malade.

-Le principal est que tu sois guérie et ici au Japon. lui souris-je.

-Dis-moi Akeko…Tu n'aurais pas changé?

-Changé? répète-je, surprise. Comment ça?

_Même si je ne vois pas l'expression du visage de mon amie, je devine qu'un sourire est en train d'étirer ses lèvres._

-Ton ventre. répondit-elle.

-Tu me promets de ne rien dire? lui demande-je, en italien. Pour l'instant?

-D'accord…accepta mon amie, étonnée de ma demande.

-Je suis…

_Et voilà, c'est dit. Sans le moindre mot, Shina me prit mon poignet gauche. Quittant Kiki et les autres Chevaliers, elle m'amène vers les escaliers que nous montons. Arrivées devant la porte de sa chambre, elle me fit entrer puis elle referma la porte._

-Excuse-moi de mon geste, mais es-tu sûre et certaine? me demande-t-elle en retirant son masque.

-T'ais-je déjà menti? lui répondis-je en retirant le mien. Depuis que nous sommes amies?

-Il est vrai que ta franchise étonnait pas mal de Chevaliers. sourit-elle. Et ne parlons pas des apprentis, tu les terrifiais.

_Je me mis à rire en me souvenant des airs terrifiés des apprentis et de quelques gardes._

-C'était le bon temps! dis-je entre 2 éclats de rire. Je revois encore la tête des apprentis et des gardes quand je leur promettais une belle correction de ma part!

_Shina m'accompagna. Si ce souvenir reste doux à me rappeler, il me rappelle aussi ma rencontre, la deuxième, avec Leonardo. Mon rire cessa pour être remplacé par une puissante crise de larmes._

-Akeko? m'appela mon amie, inquiète. Que se passe-t-il?

_Je ne réponds pas. Est-ce les hormones qui se jouent de moi? Ou au contraire, ma tristesse grandie quand je repense à Leonardo, alors que je suis heureuse avec Zenzò? _

_Soudain, je sentis une main me caresser les cheveux, une voix douce fredonne en italien. Shina…_

_Je me blottie contre sa poitrine, comme une enfant le ferait dans les bras de sa mère. J'ignorais que mon amie savait chanter, sa voix est si agréable à mes oreilles que je m'endormis._


	4. 4: Rêve prémonitoire?

Chapitre 4: Rêve prémonitoire?

POV Akeko

_Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, je découvris Kiki à ma droite. Ou plutôt devrai-je dire un Kiki endormi. Me relevant doucement, je tourne la tête vers la gauche où je vois la lune se lever. Combien de temps ai-je dormi?_

_Regardant mon poignet gauche, je regarde l'heure affichée sur ma montre. 22h22._

-J'ai dormi pendant tout ce temps? murmure-je surprise, puis me relevant d'un bon, inquiète. Et Lysandre?

_Je cours vers la porte, l'ouvre et me mets à courir._

-Lysandre?! crie-je, inquiète.

_Pas de réponses. Mon inquiétude grandit au fur et à mesure que les secondes s'écoulent._

-Où es-tu, Lysandre?! Réponds-moi!

_Toujours pas de réponses. Par tous les Dieux de l'Olympe! Faites que ce soit un mauvais rêve!_

-…man! entendis-je.

_Surprise, je m'arrête de courir pour comprendre d'où vient la voix. Ou plutôt le sanglot que j'ai entendu. J'en déduis qu'il s'agit d'une voix d'enfant._

-Maman! ré-entendis-je la mystérieuse voix.

_Me retournant, je vis, éloigné de moi, un tout petit enfant, me tournant le dos. _

_M'approchant doucement, j'entendis mieux ses sanglots. Ses pleurs me firent mal au cœur. En touchant l'épaule de l'enfant, un flash de lumière émana de son petit corps qui m'aveugla._

_Des centaines, que dis-je?, des milliers d'images s'encrèrent dans mon crâne, je ressentis d'atroces douleurs lacérés voir griffés mon corps, me faisant tomber à genoux, protégeant mon ventre de mes bras._

-Pi…tié…supplie-je. Ar…rê…tez…Pitié…

_Mais ce fut en vain. La douleur augmenta, me faisant hurler de douleur._

_Durant combien de temps eu-je exprimé ma douleur? Je l'ignore. Mais je sais que je perdis connaissance…_

**Chapitre méga-courts, je m'en excuse! Rewiens? Ou tomates?**


	5. 5: Ceci est ton destin, jeune Lysandre

**Bonjour à tous et à toutes! Je tiens à m'excuser car dans mes précédentes fanfics, je ne vous saluais pas et je trouve ça très malpoli de ma part!**

**En vous souhaitant de passer un agréable moment de lecture!**

Chapitre 5: Ceci est ton destin, jeune Lysandre

POV Akeko

_En me réveillant ce matin, je n'ai pu m'empêcher de pleurer. Mon cauchemar voulait-il me faire renoncer à être mère? Ou me prévenir que la Terre court un nouveau danger?_

-Akeko!

_Je reconnais la voix de Kiki à ma droite, je sentis ses bras m'entourer, poser ma tête dans le creux de son épaule tout en me caressant les cheveux d'une main, l'autre m'enlaçant. Lorsque mes pleurs se tarirent, je m'écarte de Kiki, sèche mes joues trempées._

-Excuse-moi.

-Pourquoi t'excuser Akeko? me relève-t-il la tête avec douceur. C'est normal de pleurer après le cauchemar que tu as eu.

_Que répondre? Que oui, j'ai fais un cauchemar dans lequel la Terre serait de nouveau menacée? Qu'Athéna devra affronter trois Divinités? Que la nouvelle génération de Chevaliers risquent de s'éteindre en combattant une Déesse après Mars? Que lui, __Shiryū et le jeune Fudō risquent d'y perdre la vie en combattant un adversaire possédant un puissant Cosmos et une épée Divine? Non, je ne vais rien dire même si j'ai horreur de mentir._

-Merci Kiki.

_Aidée de Kiki, je sors du lit après avoir englouti mon petit-déjeuner. Me dirigeant vers la salle de bain, je prends vite une douche, m'essuie puis me brosse les dents après avoir enfilé un peignoir qui tombe jusqu'à mes chevilles_

_je demande à Kiki s'il sait si Lysandre est présent. Trois coups frappés à ma porte répondirent à la place de mon adorable Chenapan._

-Je vais vous laisser, à tout à l'heure Akeko!

-À tout à l'heure, Kiki!

_Et il partit, refermant la porte derrière lui. Sortant de la salle de bain, revêtue d'une robe blanche et bleue, j'aperçois Lysandre._

-Bonjour Lysandre. souris-je.

-Bonjour ma…sourit-t-il. Akeko-san.

_Lysandre refuse de m'appeler « Maman » car il ne veut pas oublier le visage de Camus, en quoi puis-je le blâmer? C'est légitime, après tout._

-Comment vous sentez-vous?

-Très bien, pourquoi cette question Lysandre? répondis-je, un peu étonnée.

-Après que Shina-san vous ai couché, elle a remarqué que vous aviez de la fièvre, vous avez dormi 3 jours entiers. me répondit-il en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit. Est-ce du à votre grossesse?

-Oui, j'aurais pu perdre le bébé. lui tendis-je la main qu'il prit entre les siennes. Merci Lysandre.

-De quoi? fronça-t-il les sourcils, ne comprenant pas.

-Même si tu ne me considère pas comme ta mère, tu t'inquiètes pour moi et le bébé. lui explique-je. Même avant que je ne tombe enceinte, à ta façon, tu montrais ton attachement envers moi.

_Du haut de ses 12 ans, c'est la première fois que je vois Lysandre rougir._

-Papa avait raison, vous savez?

_Comprenant qu'il veut vider son sac, je m'assois à sa droite, attentive._

-Avant la Guerre Sainte contre Hadès, papa m'a longuement parlé que si j'avais la chance d'être adopté par le Chevalier Akeko, ma vie serait très différente. Je ne vivrai pas caché sous une fausse identité, presque plus de mensonges à raconter, je pourrais être moi-même. Mais je dois faire attention à ne pas éveiller complètement mon Cosmos si je devrais avoir des ennuies.

-Es-tu heureux, Lysandre? lui demande-je.

-Oui et non, Akeko-san. Mes parents me manquent et même si je sais qu'ils étaient de puissants Chevaliers d'or, j'aurais souhaité qu'ils ne soient que de simples humains sans Cosmos ainsi la Mort ne nous aurait pas séparés si vite.

_Le dernier mot tremble de tristesse et de colère retenues trop longtemps pour ce préadolescent qui malgré l'amour de ses parents n'a pas eu le plaisir de grandir comme n'importe quel enfant. Doucement, je le prends dans mes bras. _

_Tendrement, je lui caresse les cheveux en lui murmurant au creux de l'oreille qu'il peut se lâcher, qu'il n'y a pas de honte de pleurer, que c'est humain._

-Je refuse de devenir Chevalier, je ne veux pas connaître le même destin que mes parents…

_Que répondre à tout cela? Que c'est son destin?_


	6. 6: Le mariage Naissance

Chapitre 6: Le mariage + Naissance

POV Akeko

_Les vacances passées chez Athéna étaient magiques! Je n'ai que ce mot pour les décrire. Lysandre et Shina gardèrent le secret sur mon état, j'ai pu apprendre que malgré leur amour Seiya et Saori ne peuvent aller plus loin d'un simple baiser car cette dernière est la réincarnation d'une Déesse Vierge._

_Lysandre a montré à tous le monde de quoi il était capable, par contre il n'a pas supporté qu'Ichi lui pose plusieurs questions sur ses parents. Ichi s'est rerouvé vingt mètres plus loin du lieu où Saori-sama avait prévu un barbecue._

_Bon, l'odeur de la viande grillée ne m'a pas mit en grand appétit. La cause? Les hormones? Non. En faite, je suis végétarienne._

_J'ai battu 29 fois Seiya et Jabu au Poker sous les yeux amusés de nos amis tandis que __Shiryū apprit à Lysandre et à Kalina-Orphée à jouer aux échecs._

_Pour un premier cours, ils étaient à égalité. Je n'ai pas vraiment suivi car, je l'avoue, je m'endormais sur place. Ce que je sais c'est que les deux enfants se sont vite très bien entendus malgré leur différence aussi bien physique que caractère._

_Un peu comme Camus et Milo._

_On s'est tous si bien amusés que c'est avec regret que nous avons du nous séparer. J'ai repris les cours à la Palestre, j'ai du expliquer au directeur que j'étais enceinte et que dans 6 mois je me rendrais au mariage de l'un de mes amis qui est un Chevalier Légendaire._

_Bien sûr Lysandre suit les cours à la Palestre deux jours par semaines tandis que les trois derniers il va à une école normale. Le mercredi est le jour où je suis en congé, j'en profite pour aller voir mon amoureux en cachette._

-Akeko-san! entendis-je la voix de Lysandre. Je ne trouve pas mes habits!

-Ils sont sur ton bureau! répondis-je en m'habillant.

_Bon, je suis à 8 mois, mais je ne pensais pas que j'allais prendre autant de poids! Et ne parlons pas de mon humeur : Je suis pire qu'un chien qui a la rage quand on me dérange, je jure comme un boucher! Ou alors, je pleurs pour un rien…_

_Les coupables? A votre avis? LES HORMOMNES!_

_Une fois que Lysandre et moi sommes prêts, nous descendons l'escalier pour nous diriger vers la porte d'entrée. Sortant de la maison, je la ferme à clé pendant que Lysandre dépose les valises dans le coffre du taxi._

_Le voyage en taxi jusqu'à l'aéroport fut éprouvant car le taximan dut s'arrêter quatre fois (les 2 premières pour que j'aille me soulager, la 3__ème__ pour Lysandre et la 4__ème__ pour remplacer un pneu grevé.), mais nous sommes arrivés à temps (3 heures d'avance) où nous avons soufflé un peu._

_Le reste est flou, mais Lysandre me raconta qu'on a put avoir des places de 1__ère__ place car sa Majesté Athéna avait réservé des places à noms. Mon fils adoptif m'expliqua que l'avion s'envola avec une heure de retard, mais qu'une fois arrivé sur le sol Chinois on nous a amené à l'hôtel alors que je dormais profondément._

_L'homme qui m'a porté dans ses bras? Un homme de grande taille, aux muscles durs comme des camions, ayant une moustache qui lui masque la lèvre supérieure vêtu d'un smoking mauve? Ça ne vous dit rien? Tatsumi, voyons!_

_Quand je me suis réveillée il ne restait que quatre heures pour nous préparer! Ce fut une course folle, mais après deux heures, nous étions prêts._

_Arrivés au pied de la cascade des Cinq Pics de Chine, j'eus le souffle coupé devant la beauté simple de l'endroit où __Shiryū s'est entraîné durant 6 ans sous l'œil attentif du Vieux Maître et celui inquiet et amoureux de Shunrei._

-Akeko! nous appelle-t-on derrière nous. Lysandre!

_Nous retournant, je vois mes frères (en comptant Hyoga) Seiya et les autres venir dans notre direction quand soudain ils s'arrêtèrent sauf Kalina et Shina._

_En suivant leur regard, je remarque qu'ils regardent mon ventre. Mon ventre est plus que voyant, je leur explique que je suis belle et bien enceinte, que seule Shina et Lysandre étaient au courant, mais je ne révèle pas le nom du père de mon enfant. ce qu'ils acceptèrent malgré leur curiosité pour certains!_

_Quelques minutes plus tard, je me trouve avec Shunrei près de la Cascade des Cinq Pics, son ventre est plus petit que le mien. Nous discutons des prénoms de nos enfants selon si ça sera une fille ou un garçon._

-Mon compagnon serait furieux s'il apprend que non seulement je suis un Chevalier, mais aussi que j'ai donné naissance à une fille. soupire-je en remettant une mèche de cheveux derrière mon oreille.

-Mais pourquoi? me demanda Shunrei.

-Mon compagnon descend d'une noble lignée qui depuis plusieurs générations doit avoir un fils pour protéger leur lignée et leur clan.

_Je ne peux révéler à Shunrei que Zenzò est le chef du clan __Fuji, qui est un clan Ninja qui déteste les Chevaliers. Déjà que __Zenzò ignore mon statut…_

-Si nous avons un fils, Shiryūet moi souhaitons l'appeler Ryūhō. me sourit-elle en posant ses deux mains à son ventre. Et toi, Akeko?

-Je souhaite qu'il porte le prénom d'Haruto.

_Quelques heures plus tard, mes frères, les autres Chevaliers de bronze __(Seiya, Nachi, Jabu, Geki, Ban et Ichi. Seika n'a pas pu venir car elle est malade)__, Kalina, Lysandre et moi sommes assis face à Shiryū et Shunrei. C'est Saori qui est à la tête de la cérémonie en guise de « prêtre ». Shina est la demoiselle d'honneur de Shunrei __(J'ai du refuser car rester trop debout me donner un horrible mal de dos)__ tandis que Kiki est le témoin de Shiryū._

_Ce fut magnifique. Je n'ai pas arrêté de pleurer durant toute la cérémonie tellement c'était beau. J'ai du expliquer aux garçons (Lysandre et Kalina) que c'était à cause des hormones que je pleurais._

_Shunrei porte une robe rouge mettant en valeur son ventre légèrement rond tandis que son époux porte une tunique rouge où est brodé un dragon doré dans le dos du marié, un pantalon rouge et des sandales noires._

_Kiki et Shina portent tous deux du vert pâle tandis que ma robe est rose saumon mettant en valeur mon ventre arrondi de femme enceinte. Kalina, Lysandre, Shun et Hyoga portent du bleu, alors que les autres portent un costard bleu nuit._

_Shunrei m'a expliqué que le rose fait référence à la ''jeunesse, la tendresse et au bébé'', le vert à la ''V__ie__, le printemps, le dynamisme et la vitalité'' et le__bleu à la ''pureté''. Lorsque la mariée lança son bouquet, nous eûmes la surprise de constater que ce fut Hyoga qui le rattrapa!_

-A quand le mariage? lança Seiya, ironique.

_Hyoga et mon petit frère prirent une jolie couleur écrevisse, baissant la tête dans un parfait ensemble._

***Oncle Seiya a raison.*** approuva Kalina. *** Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas été mariés** **avant ma naissance?***

_Respirant un grand coup, ce fut Shun qui répondit à la question de son fils:_

-Nous n'avons pas pu nous marier à cause de mes études.

***Mais tu les as terminées, non ?*** demanda Kalina en tournant la tête vers Shun. ** *C'est bien le cas, n'est-ce pas maman?***

_Shun ouvrit la bouche, mais ne put donner de réponse à son enfant que je me mis à crier de douleur._

-Akeko! cria Ikki qui se leva le 1er. Que se passe-t-il?

-Ce qui se passe? répète-je entre deux respirations hachée, la colère fait bouillir mon sang. Ce qui se passe? CE QUI SE PASSE?! IL SE PASSE QUE JE SUIS ENTRAIN D'ACCOUCHER, STUPIDE OISEAU!

_Mon hurlement eut l'effet désiré: Tout le monde se leva, me posant plusieurs questions à la fois, mais je ne les entends pas. Ikki me prit dans ses bras, Kiki posa sa main sur mon épaule et nous fit téléporter à l'hôpital de Pékin où mon frère et mon ami crièrent qu'ils ont besoin d'un médecin de toute urgence._

_L'accouchement fut horrible, je n'arrêtais pas de perdre du sang. D'après ce que Kiki me raconta mes hurlements de douleur s'entendaient malgré l'épaisseur des murs…en plus de mes jurons._

_En temps ordinaire, je ne jure jamais, mais il faut croire qu'être enceinte nous fait dire des grossièretés plus grosses que la Terre._

_Le temps m'a semblé interminable, mais au bout d'un long moment, mon enfant sortit enfin de moi, se mettant à pleurer._

_Haruto naquit le 1__er__ mars, 4 heures après le mariage de mes amis…_


	7. 7: Tu n'es plus ma femme (1ère partie)

***Bonjour à toutes/ tous! Ou bonsoir à toutes/tous! Je tiens à vous présenter mes excuses car dans les chapitres précédents de « Mère », j'avais hormis de mettre des petits mots aussi bien au début qu'à la fin de chaque chapitre! En vous souhaitant une agréable lecture!***

Chapitre 7: Tu n'es plus ma femme (1ère partie)

POV Akeko

_**Cher journal, aujourd'hui encore je regarde le soleil se lever teintant le ciel de mille couleurs. Onze ans déjà… Onze ans que je vis seule dans cette grande maison. Onze ans que mon amant m'a quitté, m'arrachant mon fils. Lorsque je ferme les yeux, je revois la scène.**_

_**Onze ans en arrière:**_

-Mon fils ne sera pas corrompu par ta présence, remercie-moi de te laisser la vie sauve. m'avait-il donné comme unique explication.

_**Corrompu par ma présence? Parce que je suis fidèle à Athéna en tant que Chevalier? Je n'en croyais pas mes oreilles**_

-Zenzò Masataka Morigakure, septième maître du village caché de la forêt et chef des ninjas du clan Fuji, je te déteste. lui avais-je dit entre mes larmes, glaciale.

_**Sans un mot et sans m'adresser le moindre regard, il sortit Haruto de son lit, l'enveloppa de sa couverture préférée puis sortit de la chambre. J'entendis ses pas descendre l'escalier puis j'entendis la porte d'entrée claquée. Mon corps avait refusé de bouger malgré ma colère, mon chagrin et ma tristesse. Mon cœur s'était mit battre comme un fou, martelant ma poitrine, mes larmes, si amères, n'ont pas cessé d'inonder mes joues.**_

-Zenzò, tu regretteras ton choix. avais-je murmuré, en colère. Je te déteste…

_**Oui, je le déteste, mais je l'aime encore. Après tout, n'est-ce pas vécu 4 ans de bonheur avec lui? Quand je l'ai rencontré pour la toute première, je n'avais que 20 ans, je venais de rentrer au pays pour y suivre des études de professeur.**_

_**Je me rappelle qu'avec Seiya nous sommes partis faire un jogging dans les bois. Aussi bête que de se casser un ongle, je n'avais pas vu une branche dépassant du sol. Et ce qui devait se passer, arriva: Je m'étais tordue la cheville.**_

_**Seiya avait essayé d'appeler une ambulance avec son gsm mais il n'y avait pas de réseau dans les bois. Calmement je lui avais demandé qu'il me laisse pendant qu'il irait chercher le médecin des Chevaliers (dont j'ai oublié son nom) ou au mieux réussir à appeler une ambulance.**_

_**En l'attendant, je me suis fabriquée un bandage de fortune. Me dressant grâce à un chêne tout près de moi, je suis arrivée à me remettre debout, pliant ma jambe droite, aidée d'une branche de l'arbre.**_

_**Je l'ignorais, mais Seiya dut se rendre à Tokyo pour trouver notre médecin, mais je n'avais pas peur. Après tout, ne suis-je pas un Chevalier d'Athéna? Tout d'un coup j'avais senti un bruit, me mettant en position de défense malgré ma jambe blessée et levée.**_

-Qui va-là? avais-je crié afin de me faire entendre. Montrez-vous!

_**Bien sûr pas de réponse. Après plusieurs minutes de silence, la personne qui avait émit le bruit se fit entendre…derrière moi!**_

-Vous êtes très forte pour avoir su m'entendre me déplacer.

_**Ne pouvant pas me retourner sans poser mon pied blessé à terre et sans quitter ma position de défense, je lui ai répliqué ceci, glaciale.**_

-Qui êtes-vous? Vous n'êtes pas de la ville, inutile de me mentir, je le saurais.

_**Et c'est vrai. Depuis que je suis petite, j'ai ce «pouvoir» de reconnaître le mensonge de la vérité et inversement. Ce qui m'a beaucoup servi lorsque je suis devenue Chevalier. Après de longues minutes de silence, l'homme me répondit enfin…Une chance que je sois patiente!**_

-Si vous tenez à la vie, ne revenez plus jamais ici.

_**Son ton sec et autoritaire ne m'avait pas fait peur. Alors que je voulais jeter un coup d'œil par-dessus mon épaule, il avait disparu! Aussi léger et rapide que le vent.**_

_**Deux minutes après j'avais entendu la voix de Seiya qui était accompagnée de notre médecin. Pour regagner la voiture Pégase m'a prise dans ses bras où il me déposa sur le siège arrière de ma voiture. Seiya nous avait conduit à l'hôpital le plus proche où après m'avoir passé une radio on découvrit que ma cheville était cassée.**_

_**Durant le trajet en voiture plus l'attende des résultats, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de repenser à l'homme qui m'avait abordé. En entrant chez Mlle Kido, elle m'apprit que Kitalpha° du Petit Cheval avait téléphoné, il souhaite me revoir.**_

_**Je lui ai tout de suite téléphoné. Après tout n'était-il pas mon meilleur ami? Mon meilleur ami et mon confident? Celui que je considérais comme un grand frère avant d'apprendre que les Chevaliers de bronze d'Andromède et du Phénix sont, en faite, MES VRAIS frères.**_

_**Lorsque son avion se posa sur le sol Japonais trois jours après la mystérieuse rencontre avec l'homme qui allait m'apporter bonheur et malheur quatre ans. **_

_**Revoir mon ami me fit un bien fou, son départ du Sanctuaire peu de temps après la mort de Shion m'avait blessé, mais je comprenais son point de vue:**_

_**Il ne voulait pas être mêlé aux horreurs que le double maléfique de Saga allait faire subir au Sanctuaire. **_

_**Personne ne sait l'aveu qu'il me fit en cachette alors que j'étais qu'une apprentie.**_

-Ce que je vais te révéler devra rester entre nous, petite sœur. Aioros a été tué par son meilleur ami, je le sais, j'ai vu Shura lever la main sur son ami, les non-esquives du Sagittaire. Crois-tu qu'un meurtrier se laisserait blesser volontairement? Non, bien sûr que non. Malgré mon envie d'aller lui prêter main forte, je n'ai pas pu. En restant dans l'ombre, je l'ai juste aidé afin que les gardes ne l'attrapent pas. Savait-il qu'un simple apprenti croyait en lui? Je l'ignore. Mais je sais qu'il a sauvé la Déesse Athéna, il l'a confié à un touriste Japonais qui lui a promis de prendre soin d'elle.

_**Prenant une pause, mon ami quitta le lit sur lequel il était assit. J'avais pu remarquer que son corps tremblait.**_

-Ton maître t'as sûrement appris qu'Aioros avait tenté de tuer la Déesse Athéna, que dorénavant cet homme n'était plus digne d'être considéré comme Chevalier, mais comme traite. Tu as sûrement vu dans les yeux du Chevalier d'or du Lion la lueur de douleur et de peine que les mots et les moqueries que de simples esprits ont pu dire sur le Chevalier d'or du Sagittaire. Pourtant, malgré sa peine et la méchanceté, il est devenu quelqu'un. Quelqu'un de bien, de fort, d'honnête et de courageux. Mais jamais, ne prononce devant lui le nom de son frère car ses colères sont si aussi violentes que celles d'un lion en liberté.

_**Et il avait raison. Mais ce que je n'arrivais pas à comprendre était le pourquoi Kitalpha pleurait le jour de la mort injuste d'Aioros.**_

-L'Amour est le plus noble des sentiments, petite fille, mais le plus douloureux.

_**C'est ce que mon maître m'avait répondu. Je n'avais que 11 ans, je n'avais pas compris ses paroles. C'est en revoyant Kitalpha que je compris. Ou plutôt en voyant le pendentif qu'il portait autour du cou.**_

_**Lorsque mes frères et nos amis apprirent l'arrivée de Kitalpha ils furent curieux car jamais ils ne l'avaient vu auparavant. Ce fut à l'heure du souper que je fis les présentations car voir la tête de mes frères et celles des autres est à mourir de rire. Bon, je vous explique:**_

_**Sous aucuns prétextes, je ne pouvais poser le pied à terre et Kitalpha s'était porté volontaire pour être ma « béquille mobile »!**_

-Les garçons, laissez-moi vous présentez mon meilleur ami: Kitalpha Chevalier de bronze du Petit Cheval. Kitalpha laisse-moi te présenter les Héros du Monde: Seiya de Pégase, Shiryū du Dragon, Hyoga du Cygne et Shun d'Andromède.

-Enchanté de vous connaître. avait sourit Kitalpha en leur serrant à tous la main. C'est un vrai honneur de rencontrer les Chevaliers Divins. Comme je vous remercie infiniment d'avoir cru en Aioros.

-Bah, c'est rien. sourit Seiya. Et puis on allait pas laisser un crime impuni, pas vrai les gars?

-C'est vrai. approuvèrent Shun et Shiryū.

-Et puis laisse-moi te préciser que Shun et Ikki sont mes petits frères. lui souris-je.

-Vraiment? répondit mon ami en regardant Shun droit dans les yeux. Sincèrement quand Shina m'a apprit qu'elle croyait avoir vu Akeko en te voyant prouve que tu es bel et bien son petit frère!

_**Remarquant que Hyoga avait gardé le silence, j'avais tourné la tête dans sa direction. Yeux clos, dos droit, bras croisés, sourcils froncés. A quoi pensait-il?**_

-Quelque chose ne va pas Hyoga?

_**Rouvrant les yeux celui qui allait être mon beau-frère plongea son regard clair dans celui bleu-vert de Kitalpha. Mon ami avait soutenu le regard impénétrable de l'élève de feu-Camus. Oh, oh…Si Hyoga essayait de lire les pensées de Kitalpha il n'y arriverait tout simplement pas.**_

-Maître Crystal m'avait raconté qu'une rumeur courait au Sanctuaire selon laquelle vous aurez suivi feu-Aioros lors de sa fuite du Sanctuaire. Est-ce vrai?

_**A cet instant Kitalpha avait pâlit. Horriblement. Lui qui était maître de ses émotions, son masque venait de se briser. Comment Crystal était-il au courant?**_

-Co…ment? avait bégayé mon ami.

_**Et aussi vite que la Vitesse du Son Kitalpha se leva, quittant la table et la demeure au pas de course. La force avec laquelle la porte d'entrée avait été refermée m'avait révélé son état de choc.**_

-Kitalpha! avais-je crié le prénom de mon meilleur ami.

_**Puis ayant reportant mon regard furibond vers le responsable du malaise de**__**Kitalpha, j'avais hurlé comme jamais je n'avais hurlé de toute ma vie (sans savoir que 2 ans plus tard, j'allais devenir maman en donnant la vie sous la douleur de l'accouchement.):**_

-NON, MAIS QU'EST-CE QUI T'A TRAVERSE L'ESPRIT?! JE VOUS AVAIS DEMANDE DE NE PAS CROIRE CETTE VIEILLE RUMMEUR! RESULTAT DES COURSES: KITALPHA VA ÊTRE INTROUVABLE PENDANT 3 SEMAINES! ALORS MAGNE-TOI LE POPOTIN ET PLUS VITE QUE ÇA!

_**Je ne te raconte pas la tête que faisaient Seiya, Shun, Hyoga et **__**Shiryū. Hyoga s'était excusé, quittant la table il courut afin de retrouver Kitalpha. Le reste de la soirée se passa dans un silence à vous glacer le sang tellement j'étais en colère.**_

_**Une fois le désert avalé, et installés au salon j'avais accepté de répondre aux questions de mon petit frère et de nos amis.**_

-Kitalpha est amoureux d'Aioros. avais-je avoué.

-Comment ça? demanda Seiya, curieux. Kitalpha a 20 ans, non?

_**J'avais secoué de la tête. Bon, c'était sympa de la part de Seiya de rajeunir Kitalpha, mais quand même. Je ne pense pas qu'il aurait apprécié à la longue.**_

-Kitalpha n'en a pas l'air, mais il a 33 ans. Il n'était qu'apprenti quand Saga et Aioros sont devenus Chevaliers d'or car pour obtenir l'armure du Petit Cheval il faut s'entraîner sans relâche durant beaucoup plus de temps que les autres Chevaliers.

-Ce qui fait qu'il avait 16 ans quand Saga et Aioros en avaient 15 et 14 ans à l'époque. avait deviné Shun.

-Exact. avais-je acquiescé de la tête. Quand nous nous sommes rencontrés et qu'il a pu constater que jamais je ne trahirai un secret il m'avoua qu'il savait que Aioros n'était pas un traitre, son acceptation de se faire blesser par son meilleur ami, sa fuite du Sanctuaire, sa mort en confiant Athéna, alors bébé, à un touriste Japonais.

-Mais ce que j'ai hormis délibérément de te dire est qu'il savait pour mes sentiments. Il les connaissait, mais il n'a pas su me dire si c'était réciproque ou pas qu'il est mort dans mes bras.

_**Me retournant brusquement, j'ai vu Kitalpha agrippant l'épaule gauche de Hyoga, sa main de libre contre son ventre, le visage recouvert d'égratignures.**_

-Kitalpha! m'étais-je écrié, inquiète. Mais que s'est-il passé?!

_**Ne pouvant me relever à cause de ma cheville ce furent Shun et **__**Shiryū qui coururent vers eux, eux aussi inquiets. Shiryū aida Kitalpha à s'allonger sur le canapé, sa tête reposant contre un oreiller et ce même oreiller posé sur mes genoux.**_

_**Shun aida Hyoga à s'asseoir sur l'un des fauteuil**__**s puis il s'installa sur l'accoudoir de gauche afin d'être présent pour le Cygne.**_

-Je venais de quitter la demeure Kido que quelque chose dans l'ombre m'a frappé. avait répondu Kitalpha. J'ai essayé de me défendre, mais la chose ne me laissait pas le temps de comprendre d'où venaient ses attaques. Sans l'intervention de Hyoga qui voulait me présenter ses excuses, je ne serai peut-être plus de ce monde.

-Je n'ai rien vu non plus. nous avait expliqué Hyoga. Ni rien entendu.

-Une nouvelle Guerre Sainte serait en marche? avait réfléchit Shiryū. Athéna nous aurait prévenus si le monde risquait de connaître une nouvelle Guerre.

-Surtout que vous avez mit en défaite Mars i ans, non?

-Exact. avait approuvé Hyoga. Mais les Blessures des Ténèbres que Mars nous a laissées sont toujours présentes.

_**Mon ami avait froncé des sourcils, ne connaissant pas ce phénomène. En se consultant du regard Shun, Hyoga, Seiya et Shiryū avaient acquiescés de la tête. Ce fut Shun qui nous montra ce qu'étaient ces Blessures des Ténèbres puisque moi-même je n'étais pas au courant.**_

_**Remontant sa chemise de son bras droit, je n'ai pas pu retenir ce cri d'inquiétude:**_

-Par tous les Dieux!

_**Le poignet de mon frère jusqu'au coude était recouvert d'une étrange chose noire qui semble vivante. Il prit la parole.**_

-Voici ce qu'est la Blessure des Ténèbres. Si je devais enflammer ma Cosmos-Energie la tâche s'agrandira jusqu'à recouvert mon corps dans toute son entièreté me brûlant comme de l'acide sulfurique, je ne peux porter mon armure car mon Cosmos perd de sa puissance si je dois l'utiliser.

-Mais que se passera-t-il si malgré tu devais déployer ton Cosmos? avais-je demandé.

_**S'avançant vers moi, mon petit frère me prit dans ses bras et d'une voix trop calme m'avait donné la réponse.**_

-J'en mourrais.

_**J'avais ouvert de grands yeux horrifiés. J'étais pétrifiée d'horreur. En regardant chacun de mes amis, j'avais enfin compris. Le pourquoi ils portaient tous des t-shirt à longues manches, le pourquoi lorsqu'ils s'entraînaient ils n'utilisaient pas leurs Cosmos-Energies: Mes frères et nos amis sont victimes de cette « chose ».**_

_Je l'ignorais encore, mais c'était la dernière fois que je voyais Kitalpha vivant. Quatre ans plus tard il sacrifia sa vie afin de sauver les habitants de sa ville natale lors d'une brève manifestation de __Pallasites__ que je crus à torts être des Martiens, les guerriers de Mars…_

°Ohé, ohé! Chers fans de Saint Seiya et de Saint Seiya Omega: Avez que vous ne soyez pas perdus imaginez-vous que vous êtes à l'époque où Seiya et ses amis (sauf Akeko et Katilpha) ont combattu, i ans, Mars pour la première fois! Et comme Akeko m'appartient, je m'étais dis de faire mention de Kitalpha avant que Sumaru ne rencontre « l'élève » de ce dernier!

***Excusez-moi du retard qu'a prit ce chapitre car j'ai beaucoup de boulots en retard avec d'autres histoires! En espérant que vous avez passé un agréable moment! N'oubliez pas de laisser quelques rewiens!***


	8. Pardon

Chapitre 8: Pardon

POV Akeko

_Je regarde Haruto dormir paisiblement, son air est serein. Dors mon fils, tu l'as bien mérité. __Yoshitomi est sûrement rassuré de savoir que tu l'as vengé en son nom, que tu sois en vie…et que nous nous sommes retrouvés._

Moi: **Oublie tes erreurs et tes peurs  
>Je les efface<br>**

_Lorsque je me suis réveillée la Guerre Sainte contre Abzus fut déclarée terminée et la Terre sauvée, la première chose que j'ai vue était ton visage. _

_J'aurais pu croire que tu dormais paisiblement si je n'avais pas remarqué le pli soucieux que formaient tes sourcils froncés._

_A quoi pensais-tu en ce moment? _

_M'en voulais-tu de t'avoir caché la vérité?_

Moi: **A chaque faux pas que tu feras  
>Je tomberai à ta place<br>**

_Mais trop fatiguée par mon retour à la Vie, je me suis rendormie, heureuse, mais aussi terrifiée de te savoir à mes côtés._

_Oui, j'avais eu peur. _

_Avais-tu deviné que j'étais ta mère?_

_Car je me doutais bien que __Zenzò ne t'avais pas parlé de moi ou encore moins de t'avoir montré une photo de moi._

Moi: **Mon seul plaisir sera de t'offrir une vie idéale  
>Sans peine et sans mal<br>**

_Jamais, je n'ai pu imaginer que tu possèderais un Cosmos et que tu deviennes, après la mort d' Yoshitomi, le nouveau Chevalier de bronze du Loup._

****Moi: **Et j'ai découvert qui je suis  
>Tout a changé le jour où je t'ai donné la Vie<strong>

_Ton arrivée à la Palestre à 8 ans, ton mutisme volontaire et ton indifférence envers les autres enfants, mais aussi ton acharnement et ton sérieux dans tes études m'ont intriguée._

_Je devais te voir, je voulais être sûre que Geki s'était trompé. _

_Qu'il s'agissait d'un autre petit garçon portant le même prénom que toi_

_Un jour que Geki était malade, j'ai pu te voir…_

_Je n'en croyais pas mes yeux!_

Moi: **Et si jamais le monde t'es trop cruel  
>Je serai là toujours pour toi<br>**

_Cent fois je m'étais demandé à qui tu ressemblerais en grandissant, mais j'avoue que le résultat m'a fait mal au cœur comme il me fit plaisir._

_Sans être efféminé, tu me ressemblais au même âge, à la différence que tu avais hérité des yeux vert forêt de ton père._

****Moi: **Que tous tes amours soient sûrs  
>Tes amis sincères<br>**

_Quand je t'ai interrogé, ton sérieux me fit mal au cœur:_

_Tu avais perdu ton innocence. _

_Par la faute de Tokisada, tu avais du grandir trop vite. _

_Je n'ai jamais aimé Tokisada, mais lorsque j'avais senti son Cosmos affrontant celui affaibli d'Yoshitomi, je n'avais pas hésité._

_Lors de son retour au Sanctuaire, il a du se souvenir du coup de poing que je lui avais donné, lors de son retour._

-Tu es un monstre, Tokisada. avais-je déclaré entre mes dents serrées, glaciale. Je me demande comment la clostone de l'Horloge fait pour te supporter!

_Sans répondre à son air haineux, j'étais partie vers le temple de Kiki pour lui demander de me réparer ma clostone. Contrairement à Hyoga, mes frères et Shiryū, je ne suis pas devenue un Chevalier Légendaire même si ma puissance est devenue celle d'un Chevalier d'or avec le temps. Car Saga m'a choisi, je suis du signe des Gémeaux._

_Amusant, non? Durant toutes ces années que j'étais Chevalier de bronze, à la disparition de Marine, la clostone du Lynx a monté en grade. Même si je connais toutes les attaques de feu-Saga, je ne suis pas devenue Chevalier d'or car la clostone avait choisi Pandarox._

Moi: **Pour toi un domaine  
>Où la haine est la seule étrangère<br>**_  
>Avec résignation, j'ai du me comporter comme n'importe quel prof avec ses élèves. Combien de fois aurais-je voulu te révéler que je suis ta mère?<em>

Moi: **Je ferai un monde où tout ira bien  
><strong>

_Bien sûr, j'ai du me forcer pour ne pas te prendre dans mes bras ou un quelconque geste qui aurait pu trahir qui j'étais!_

Moi: **Tu ne seras jamais seul **

**Tu ne manqueras de rien  
><strong>

_Tu étais deuxième de la classe de toute la Palestre. Même si tu n'étais pas premier, j'étais fière de tes résultats._

****Moi: **Et j'ai découvert qui je suis  
>Tout a changé le jour où je t'ai donné la Vie<br>**

_J'aurais du me douter qu'avec Geki comme collègue, garder mon secret secret serait dur et pénible._

Moi: **Et si jamais le monde t'es trop cruel  
>Je serai là toujours pour toi<br>**

-Quel est le lien qui t'unit à Haruto? A part que vous avez tous les deux les cheveux bruns, bien sûr!

_Que pouvais-je répondre? Qu'Haruto était mon fils que je n'avais pas revu depuis 6 ans? Que j'avais l'interdiction formelle de ne plus fouler la terre du clan Fuji?_

_Je n'ai rien dis, gardant ce secret au fond de moi. La seule personne qui savait était Shunrei._**  
><strong>Moi: **Je voudrais pouvoir tout savoir  
>Pour te donner une vision plus claire<br>De ce mystère que l'on appelle la Vie**

_Lors de ta disparition que Géki et les autres enseignants ont pris pour un départ indéterminé pour que tu puises t'entraîner en dehors de la Palestre, j'ai été furieuse. Si furieuse que la salle des professeurs ne fût plus qu'un champ de ruines. _

_Tu venais d'avoir 13 ans et je n'avais pas pu t'offrir le cadeau que j'avais pour toi._

Moi: **Mon seul désir sera de t'offrir une vie idéale  
>Sans peine et sans mal<strong>

_Si j'avais su que tu te trouvais si près de moi, je n'aurais pas hésité._

_Mais j'ai dû me rendre en Chine afin de raccompagner __Ryūhō chez ses parents._

_D'ailleurs cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais plus eu de nouvelles de __Shiryû._

_Arrivés à destination, j'eus le souffle coupé en voyant l'état dans lequel se trouvait mon ami. Je n'en croyais pas mes yeux, alors c'était ça le mal dont Shun et Hyoga souffraient?_

_Shunrei m'apprit qu'il s'agit de blessures des Ténèbres que Mars avait infligées à son mari, à Shun et à mon beau-frère._

Moi: **Et j'ai découvert qui je suis  
>Tout a changé le jour où je t'ai donné la vie<br>**

_J'étais horrifiée. Pour le reste tu le sais, non?_

_Mon combat contre Sonia Martienne du Frelon et fille de Mars?_

_Combat que j'ai perdu car elle a sut toucher la corde sensible._

_Par un odieux mensonge qu'au début, je refusais de croire quand elle m'a dit que ton corps pourrissait là où elle l'avait laissé. Comment savait-elle que tu étais mon fils alors que toi, tu n'étais pas au courant?_

Moi: **Et si jamais le monde t'es trop cruel  
>Je serai là toujours pour toi<strong>

_Quelque soit la réponse, j'ai perdu ce combat en suivant mon cœur qui m'ordonnait de tuer cette peste au lieu de ma raison qui me soufflait que c'était du bluff._

_Je dois la vie à Shunrei qui m'a trouvé alors qu'elle revenait d'un village voisin pour y faire des courses. Grâce à elle, j'ai reçu les premiers soins malgré mon sale état. Ne pouvant pas quitter son mari, elle téléphona à Saori-sama pour la prévenir des derniers événements._

_Malgré que j'avais sombré dans un profond coma, je n'étais pas seule. Qui était à mes côtés, je l'ignorais car je n'arrivais pas à reconnaître la voix de la personne à mes côtés. Je sus seulement que c'était une jeune femme qui me parlait, mais rien d'autres. En réalité, c'était Shunrei, puis Saori-sama avant son enlèvement._

Moi: **Et j'ai découvert qui je suis  
>Tout a changé le jour où je t'ai donné la vie<br>**

_Lorsque la Guerre Sainte s'est terminée sous la victoire d'Athéna grâce au groupe de Chevaliers de bronze dans lequel tu étais, j'ai su me réveiller._

_Et tu étais là._

Moi: **Et si jamais le monde t'es trop cruel  
>Je serai là toujours pour toi<br>**

_Maintenant, un mois après, je te regarde dormir, un sourire heureux aux lèvres._

_Moi aussi, mon petit. Je suis heureuse._

_Caressant tendrement ton visage, je sens le même sourire que le tien étiré mes lèvres._

_Mais le plus beau cadeau que tu m'aies fait est que tu m'as appelé non pas « Akeko-sensei », mais « Maman »._

_Aussi stupide que cela puisse paraître, j'ai pleuré. Pas de tristesse car je n'avais lu aucuns reproches dans tes yeux, mais de joie et de bonheur._

_Pour la première fois depuis que je t'avais revu à la Palestre tu m'as souris. Pas un demi-sourire, à peine discret, mais un vrai sourire celui qui fait luire les yeux._

_Aussi doucement que tendrement tu t'étais levé, m'avait prise dans tes bras en prononçant ce mot si cher à mon cœur:_

-Maman…


End file.
